Despicable Me 2
Despicable Me 2 is a 2013 sequel to the 2010 animated 3D film, Despicable Me. Produced by Illumination Entertainment, it is directed again by Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud, and written by Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio. Steve Carell, Russell Brand, Miranda Cosgrove, and Kristen Wigg reprised their roles. New cast includes Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo, Gru's nemesis, Moises Arias as Antonio and Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom, the head of the Anti-Villain League. The film was released in July 3, 2013. Plot A secret laboratory, somewhere near the Arctic Circle, has just been stolen with a mysterious giant magnet. This arouses the suspicion of the Anti-Villain League, as the lab contains the mutagen, PX-41, that can transform living things into indestructible killing machines. The organization must find someone to stop the mutagen from falling into the wrong hands. To that end, Lucy Wilde, an AVL agent, forcibly abducts ex-villain Gru, and takes him to the AVL's underwater headquarters, where its director, Silas Ramsbottom, asks Gru to assist its agents in their efforts to track down the perpetrator and the missing mutagen. Gru refuses, preferring to concentrate on his new venture of producing bottled jellies and the responsibilities of being a father to his three adopted girls. Before he leaves, Lucy admits she was impressed by his work as a villain and gives her namecard to Gru, urging him to contact her if he changes his mind. Upon returning to his lab, Gru discovers that his Minion-run production line churned out an awful-tasting jelly. Additionally, his research scientist, Dr. Nefario, confesses to Gru that he misses being "evil" and has been offered employment elsewhere. After giving Dr. Nefario a 21 fart-gun salute send-off with the minions, Gru contacts Lucy and takes on the task of recovering the stolen mutagen. The PX-41's destinct chemical signature narrows the search to the confines of The Paradise shopping mall. Gru works undercover as the owner of a cupcake shop in that mall with Lucy being assigned as his partner. He suspects one of the owners of a restaurant, named Eduardo Perez, in the mall to be an old super-villain called El Macho. El Macho supposedly met his fiery demise after body-strapping TNT and riding a shark into an active volcano. Lucy and Gru then decide to break into his restaurant and narrowly escape from being caught, but find nothing to attach Eduardo to the crime. While the team is having more progress investigating wig merchant Floyd Eagle-san, Margo begins to develop a crush on Eduardo's son, Antonio, to Gru's frustration. The whole family is invited to Eduardo's Cinco de Mayo party at his mansion where Gru's over-protectiveness of his daughter leads him to make baseless wild accusations to the AVL about Eduardo as El Macho and his son, which are scoffed at. Later that day, a determined matchmaking neighbour, Jillian, sets a reluctant Gru up on a date with her rude and superficial friend Shannon. During the date, Shannon discovers Gru's wig and threatens to humiliate him, but Lucy saves him by shooting her with a Mild Moose Tranquilizer Dart. They take Shannon home and Gru falls in love with Lucy. When he arrives at the mall the next day, the Anti-Villain League arrests Floyd Eagle-san, who protests vehemently that he was framed, after the AVL team uncovers the empty mutagen jar in his shop. The Chief of AVL tells Gru that the case is now closed and that Lucy will transferred to the AVL's Australian branch. Gru, unable to muster the courage to ask Lucy out despite deliberating for a long time, incinerates his telephone out of frustration. The family then goes to Eduardo's party. Gru follows Eduardo and discovers that he was correct about Eduardo. Gru also discovers that Dr. Nefario has been working for Eduardo and that the duo has been capturing and mutating some of Gru's minions into the same purple-furred monsters as the serum creates. Eduardo offers Gru a chance to conquer the world, but Gru makes his excuses and hastily leaves with the girls. Margo has also broken up with Antonio as he became interested in another girl. For breaking her heart, Gru encases him in a block of ice with his freeze-ray. Lucy, while in the plane bound for Australia, realizes that she wants to be with Gru, and jumps out to hang-glide to the party. Eduardo discovers who she is, after his chicken retrieves her AVL ID badge from her purse, and captures her. Dr. Nefario calls Gru to tell him that Lucy has been captured. Gru disguises two of his minions in purple paint that escorts his "captured" self into the Eduardo's compound in a rescue attempt. Gru manages to restore the minions who were under El Macho's control using the PX-49 mixed with the awful-tasting jam which Dr. Nefario made and defeats El Macho after he drinks the PX-41 that made the minnions evil. After El Macho collapses to the ground, Gru tries to untie Lucy who is strapped onto a TNT-equipped shark rocket. While attempting to do so, Eduardo's pet chicken triggers the launch remote, Gru says "I really hate that chicken.",and sends the pair flying towards the lava-spewing volcano where El Macho faked his death. While on the rocket, Lucy accepts Gru's date invitation before the pair dives into the safety of the ocean, just seconds before the rocket explodes. One hundred and forty-seven dates later, the two are married and the girls finally have a mother. The minions close with a rendition of "Y.M.C.A" and "I'll Swear"(mistakenly sung as "Underwear") while the family dances. The film then ends with a Purple Minion screaming at the camera. During the credits, 3 Minions are seen "auditioning" for the upcoming Minions movie. However, a black wall showing the credits keeps falling and blocking their way. When the fly is buzzing around, Bob tries to hit it with a fly swatter. He fails and almost fell out of the black wall, however, Kevin grabs his legs, but Bob must have been to heavy, because Kevin and Bob fell out of the black wall. Stuart joined and fell out of the black wall too Cast *Steve Carell as Felonious Gru, the main protagonist and the adoptive father of Margo, Edith, and Agnes, who is recurited by the AVL to help stop the thief of the PX-41 serum. *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde, an Anti-Villain League agent and Gru's love intrest/new partner. *Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo Perez/El Macho, the owner of Salsa & Salsa, a Mexican restaurant in the Paradise Mall. *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo, the oldest of the three girls. *Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario, Gru's elderly, hearing impaired gadget man. *Ken Jeong as Floyd, an owner of a wig store. *Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom, the head of Anti-Villain League. *Dana Gaier as Edith, the middle of the three girls. *Elsie Fisher as Agnes, the youngest of the girls. *Moises Arias as Antonio, Eduardo's son and Margo's love interest. *Nasim Pedrad as Jillian, Gru's pesky neighbor who pushes him into dating. *Kristen Schaal as Shannon, Jillian's friend who goes on a blind date with Gru. *Pierre Coffin as Kevin the Minion, Bob the Minion, Stuart the Minion, additional minions, and evil minions. *Chris Renaud as additional minions, evil minions, and Italian waiter. Soundtrack ''Main Characters'' Gru The Minions Agnes Edith Margo Dr Nefario Agent Lucy Wilde Secondary Characters Kyle Main Article: Kyle Other Villians El Macho Main Article: Eduardo Perez El Pollito Main Article: El Pollito Video File:Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Theatrical Trailer for Despicable Me 2 File:Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Teaser for Despicable Me 2 File:Minions Cannon ,Cow in a can, Reach farther laugh harder File:Despicable Me 2 Clip - Gru Says Goodnight File:Despicable Me 2 Clip -Minions to the Rescue File:Despicable Me 2 Clip - Gru Gets a New Job File:Despicable Me 2 Clip - Gru Tries to Avoid a Date File:Despicable Me 2 Clip - Gru Phones Lucy File:Despicable Me 2 Clip - Lucy surprises Gru File:Despicable Me 2 Clip - Edwardo commiserates with Gru File:New Despicable Me 2 Trailer Gallery Trivia *The Minion, Kevin, was redesigned by the producers of the movie. In the first film, he was a short, one-eyed Minion, but in this film he is a tall, two-eyed Minion. *If you noticed in the film, the wig that Gru wears in his date is silmar to Floyd Eagle-san's hair, but the wig is black and Floyd Eagle-san's hair is blonde. *Some of the Minions that appeared in the first film did not made an appearance in this film like Mark the Minion. *In this film, a Minion named Donny has his head stuck in the jar and stays with it during the film. Even when he was mutated and in the wedding scene. *This 2013, there are a lot of products around the world that were about Despicable Me 2 (Fruit by the Foot, breakfast cereals, Kir, hand soap, etc). *In Mexico, there is a magazine called Eres Ninos (You are a Kid), where in one issue it was talking about Despicable Me 2 with information about the characters and when producing the film, with a double poster of Despicable Me 2 and La CQ (The CQ), pushout images, and a mouse pad. *The producers says that El Macho is related to a Mexican wrestler named El Santo. El Santo is a Mexican wrestler with a mask, cape, and suit that is coloured silver (like El Macho with his red and black clothing), only that El Santo isn't fat like El Macho. *When Phil the Minion was aducted, it is possible that it was Dr. Nefario. Here are some reasons why it might had been Dr. Nefario: **When the person that abducted Phil entered the garden, you can see that the shadow had the shape of Dr. Nefario's head and it was not round. **When Phil opened the door, he smiled and greeted like if he knew the person, then he had a confused expression and he screamed like if the person was going to put him in a bag. *The necklace that El Macho wears is more likely the same necklace that he wears, only that when he is El Macho, it forms an "M". When he is Eduardo Perez, the necklace forms a thunder bolt. *If you noticed in the film, you may see some cameos of some people that appeared in the first film like the fat man and the old lady. *Gru's mother appears in the film, but she does not talks at the end of the film (the wedding scene). *The soundtracks from this film was made by the same guy who did the soundtrack for the first film. *In the movie if you noticed, you can hear two soundtracks that says "EL MACHO" in it (one when Gru talks about El Macho and when the sun is rising at El Macho's Lair). The first soundtrack was called El Macho and the second one was called El Macho's Lair. *If you noticed in the film when El Macho turned into a purple monster like the Minions, because of the serum PX-41, El Macho's hair does not turns purple while his hair from his body did. *If you noticed, El Macho has a very long hair. *If you noticed in the film when Gru and Lucy are looking for the serum, the portrait that covers where the secret salsa is at, you can see Eduardo with Pollito on his hand when she was little. *In this film, Stuart and Dave both have a crush on Lucy Wilde. *In the film you can see that the gloves that Dr. Nefario wears has a "G" for Gru in a yellow path. The Minions have blue overalls with a "G" printed on them. When Dr. Nefario worked for El Macho, his gloves have an "M" that was printed red for Macho. Also, when the Minions turned into Purple Minions, El Macho changed their uniforms for black overalls with an "M" printed on them, but white. *In the first film, Gru made three flashbacks when he was a child wanting to go to the Moon. In this film, he just made one flashback when he wanted to date Lisa from his school. *Vector was never mentioned in this film, but what was mentioned a lot of times was his plan of stealing the Moon and Gru used a piranha from Vector's piranha gun for the fishing pool in Agnes' birthday. *In this film, Fred, Gru's neighbor that appeared in the first film, did not talked in this film. *Seven books were published for this film like The Junior Novel, The Anti-Villain League Handbook, Undercover Super Spies, Attack of the Evil Minion!, Make a Minion, and Meet the Minions. * The Junior Novel reveals that the one hundred and forty-seven dates between the defeat of El Macho and Gru and Lucy's wedding take place over six months. Marketing The overall theme for the promotion of Despicable Me 2 was "Back 2 Work". In the second trailer for the movie, released on November 2, 2012, that shows the Minions taking a break to play golf after putting the girls to bed, the theme from the original Halloween film is heard. The theme is not included in the movie. In the same trailer, the phrase "Save us, save us" is heard at the end, which is from the song Man with the Hex as sung by the Atomic Fireballs. Then it shows Phil vacuming, answering the door and getting kidnapped. External links *Despicable Me 2 on Facebook *Despicable Me 2 on Twitter Category:Films